Temi Valière
Pre-Transformation Quotes: ''Oh hello are you new in this forest im only looking for some apple but you can always help if you want to... Watch for the mamono they are all over the place" Story: Temi was born a half elf and her racial identity has been hidden to everyone else in the village for years. She is good natured and quite mature for her age altrought like most elf kin she tend to be serious and stubborn. Her father was wich was a kind man died from illness a few winters back, her mother powerless to heal him. Regardless of his departure the kid continued to live a plentifull life learning about nature and practicing her bow skill in the backyard. Even as a 13 year old child Temi took the time to do all she could to defend her town including fending mamono raid wich earned her the nickname little red ridding hood as she would always wear that particular red hooded clothe when fighting in the wood to push back encroaching werewolf packs away from the village wich earned her quite a reputation amonst the area monsters as a target to aquire and defile at any cost. Temi luck however would eventualy run out as the story tells despite her unmatched skill at archery an heritage her elven mother bestowed her. However when order soldiers came to Kakimi village and offered their support in keeping the townspeople safe from mammono it soon clearly became obvious that the kid was not aging normaly neither was her mother and that if anything they werent human at all. Rather then take risk the order officials had the place purged under the pretext of monster sympatising and everyone witheout exeption save for the child who was in the forest collecting apples was slaughtered by the zealots. Temi came back to her village and was devastated when she not only noticed the corpse of some of the guardsman but also that everyone else was gone. She would later find the freshly slain corpse of her very own mother in the wood. A women by the name of Dawn who was passing by the area picked her up since then and would learn that she was a half elf only way later. Devastated as she was by the death of all of her relatives and friends Temi self confidence as a fighter and hatred of mamono wich she held responsible for the slaughter of her loved ones only ramped up and as she hunted them actively between traveling pose in the forest she eventualy did bite more then she could chew out of total imprudence. Post-Transformation Quotes: "AHroooOO... why... did...I... bother... shooting them... back then!... '' ''why would i even bother protecting the village from this heaven! AHrooooOO... this is truly the best!” Story: Temi did hunt mamono one time to many and from the hunter became the prey. The little red ridding hood went to far and took on ten werewolves all at the same time. Unable to fend them off she was forced to flee and eventualy lost the desperate battle wich in the end could have went so well if she hadnt been wounded but a single time by the last werewolf standing contaminating her with werewolf demonic energy. Her friends did carry her to a small lumberjack house in the middle of the forest but it was to late to save her and they knew it. The girl turned into a werewolf before their very eye and as a mather of fact assaulted them in order to sate the maddening lust gnawing at her mind. In one moment of folly as her friend Dawn decided to leave the girl completely lost it and cut her own hand with an arrow in order to infuse it with demonic energy. This turned this tool into a demon realm silver arrow tip which once it pierced the flesh of her friend didnt take long to work. Temi would not let Dawn leave her behind no mather the cost. Later on it would turn out fate would again play a prank on the girl as the werewolf pack she had been continiously fighting in the wood for the past 5 year came to her asking that she pays compensation for killing their alpha and take her place. Temi was somewhat not in a position to refuse and took the lead of the seven remaining werewolve as the new pack leader. Having discovered who was behind the murder of her friends and relative from the werewolves themselves she now roam the forest shooting her infamous demon realm silver arrow agressively on any order member she find so to turn them into werewolves and incubi and promote a more loving peaceful world. Thus she's now called the fallen red ridding hood and became feared by the order as a Mamono ranger who's not only shown abnormal level of cunning but also is able to shoot down entire soldier party before they could even draw their swords. Her presence in a forest is generaly declared by a way larger then normal amount of werewolves and canine mamono in the area which is a sign that she has been practicing her elven arcane archery style. Temi at a later date met with a strange creature wich forced her to protect her pack with more determination. Taking charge as the alpha she didnt manage to defeat the creature wich nearly killed two of her pack sisters. Rummaging on her defeat she by accident found a place dedicated to an old god likely forgoten from age ago. The shrine while no longuer used was dedicated to the lord of the canine monster Cerberus who offered to grant her the power to defend her pack. This is upon this place that Temi transcended her limit as a werewolf to become a hellhound. As a superior canine species her arrow kept their deadly potency however she gained the ability to create diverse mammono canine breed from the Demonic energy stored in her shots not just werewolves for wich she kept a little of the demonic energy within herself. Temi unlike most hellhound is also able to breath fire altrought her incinerating breath is by far weaker then those of dragons she can still breath deadly flame on a modest range of 15ft. Her body living on what she calls an inner flame she can also catch fire and immolate herself at will not to mention fire magic seems to have next to no effect on her maybe even empowering her power. When her best friend Dawn , the girl she had done everything for and lived her life for since the slaugher in her village, litteraly denied Temi very existance Temi commited suicide out of despair stabbing her very heart and severing her demonic energy source not wanting to live in a world where her very meaning held no ground anymore the death god Aser took pity of her and revived her on the condition she lived her life no mather the cost and kept her oath to kill the Crimson avenger. The dread god did modify her heart while restoring the energy link wich made Temi able to control and convert more vast amount of demonic energy as well as regenerate her very wounds cautherising them as they appear with her inner heat. She is notably known for the fall of Glimmersport wich her pack took by itself converting order soldiers raid by raid trought gerrilla tactics until the very town was empty of any or all armed force and the only remaining people were canine mamono. Her army is currently 300 soldier strong altrought not currently patronised by the Demon lord herself as she act as an individual agent. Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ Ranged Attack Power: ★★★★★ Magic Attack Power: ★★★☆☆ (Arcane archer) Physical Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ Projectile Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ Magic Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ (immune to fire) Speed: ★★★★★ Charm: ★★★☆☆ Charm Resistance: ★★★★★ (immune) Willpower: ★★★☆☆ Category:Characters